


По имени

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: ей не снятся кошмары





	По имени

Ее имя — Лилия, но никто ее так не называет. В Тринадцатом Дистрикте не место цветам — ее имя, больше подходящее какой-нибудь капитолийке, там звучало бы глупо. Ее мать была родом из Шестого и своих детей назвала в честь растений, которые полжизни вышивала шелковой нитью на тончайших тканях: Роза, Лилия, Померанец. Это не важно, она уже давно умерла, вместе со старшей дочерью и сыном, и с тех пор никто не называет Лилию Пейлор по имени. 

Никто — наяву. 

Во сне она слышит, как кто-то — наверное, мать — зовет ее: «Лилия, Лилия, Лилия», пока мир вокруг рушится, тонет сначала в огне, а потом — во мраке. И тогда Пейлор просыпается. Ее сердце бьется спокойно. Это не кошмар, а просто напоминание о том, что великая победа покупается великими жертвами, а великая слава — великой кровью. Так говорит президент Койн и Пейлор старается ей верить. В конце концов, Койн знает о великих жертвах и великой крови больше, чем кто бы то ни было. 

Однажды, давно, еще до войны, она сказала: крепче всего тот дом, который стоит на костях твоего врага. Пейлор верит в эти слова, потому что знает: Койн — верит. 

Две стороны монеты: госпожа президент в идеально отглаженном френче, сдержанно улыбающаяся камерам в годовщину Революции — и усталая женщина, седина в волосах которой больше похожа на сталь, чем на серебро, а на теле слишком много старых шрамов. Пейлор знает их обеих, доверяет обеим, готова выполнить любой их приказ, каким бы спорным он ни казался. 

Койн никогда не ошибается, и именно благодаря ее решениям, порой — жестким, порой — почти страшным, повстанцам удалось сломать Капитолий, растоптать его волю, как ядовитую змею, ядовитую змею-переродка, чешуйки которой блестели на солнце, похожие на драгоценные камни. 

Капитолий похоронил своих мертвых детей под плитами черного мрамора, в который вплавлена золотая сойка-пересмешница, в память о Китнисс Эвердин — Койн сказала, что пусть мертвым и не нужна роскошь, нельзя запрещать выжившим горевать.

Пейлор похоронила в своей голове тайну Койн. Иногда правда может стать предательством, а Пейлор — не предательница, и она останется с Койн до конца. Все, кто мог бы осудить это решение — мертвы, и, в глубине души, Пейлор этому рада. Ей не хотелось бы выбирать между справедливостью и единственным человеком, который любит ее. Она привыкла выполнять приказы, не знает ни сомнений, ни чувства вины, и поэтому Койн ценит Пейлор выше, чем кого-либо еще во всем Панеме. 

У Койн сухие губы и холодные руки, ее поцелуи похожи на укусы, но другой любви Пейлор не нужно. 

Когда она засыпает рядом с Койн — нечасто, им редко удается остаться наедине дольше, чем на пару часов — Пейлор снятся огонь, грохот выстрелов, взрывы, распарывающие асфальт городских улиц вместе с землей под ним, и женский голос зовет: «Лилия, Лилия, Лилия».

Но это не кошмар.


End file.
